Kuni Yaruko
Kuni Yaruko was a shugenja Witch Hunter and Jade Magistrate of the Crab Clan. Witch Hunter Yaruko was daughter of a bushi who guarded the Kaiu Wall, Lotus Personalities: Kuni Yaruko and she followed her mother's path becoming a Witch Hunter, Redemption, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf after her initial training as Kuni Shugenja. Mother Yaruko's mother was Kuni Yae, once a powerful Witch Hunter who fell to the Rain of Blood in 1165, and since served Daigotsu. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman Her father committed seppuku in order to cleanse their family's honor, freeing Yaruko from dishonor by her mother's actions. Yaruko returned to the Kuni elders and requested the right to bring her mother to justice. Seeking Redemption Yaruko found her mother in the ancestral Hiruma lands, but she could not kill her own mother. Yaruko felt she had failed to her duty and left the Witch Hunters, wandering in the Twilight Mountains. She was met by Mirumoto Narumi, who was also seeking redemtion, and joined her in seeking Mitsu, the Dragon hero. They reached a bloodspeaker camp, where a tattooed monk was being tortured. They fought his captors, Migawari and Hida Horii, and wounded them. When they released the monk were surprised of the captive real identity, Kokujin Kobai, the madman Dragon killer of his own kinsmen. Kobai said he was not more Kokujin. He had died corrupted, bound to Kokujin's will, his soul trapped in a Shamesword, but somehow part of Kobai remained. The magic place that was the Twilight Mountains alongside his tattooes did not let him die. Hitomi Kobai returned home to kneel to his lord, Togashi Satsu. Horii became the Nemesis of Yaruko. Yaruko was raised as a Jade Magistrate by Asahina Sekawa. Jade Magistrate Hunting Bloodspeakers Yoritomo Yoyonagi gave to Narumi and Yaruko information about a bloodspeaker cell in Phoenix lands. The Mantis believed the cultists were behind the beginning of the War of Fire and Thunder. The courtier gave them a ciphered scroll found among the possessions of a Bloodspeaker killed by Mantis soldiers along the Phoenix coast. The scroll was deciphered by Asako Bairei, and the information led them toward the Dragon Heart Plain and Shiro Chuda. There they rooted out a bloodspeaker cell, killing Hiruma Nataka, a bloodspeaker servant of Daigotsu, and Tamori Miraken, Chosai's follower. When they reported to Asahina Sekawa he guessed Narumi and Yaruko had been manipulated by the Mantis, as a undermining plot against the Phoenix, being both clans involved in the War of Fire and Thunder. Peasant Uprisings In 1167 there were peasant revolts all around Rokugan. Yaruko and Narumi were tasked to maintain the order and stop the banditry. Joy of Plunder (Drums of War flavor) Forcing the Justice In 1168 the Sekawa sent Narumito and Yaruko to the Seppun provinces to deal on an accusation of maho. Seppun Shogo made testimony he had seen one of his peasants using maho. The man was caught and Yaruko cast a spell to destroy the supposed tainted man, but the spell did not make effect. Yaruko realized the man was not tainted, which caused Shogo's fury. He pressed Narumi to execute the man as guilty, but she was reluctant. Shogo threatened her to involve Yaruko as co-conspirator with a confession taken from the man, possibly after a torture session. Narumi was forced to execute the peasant following only Shogo's testimony. Duty & Honor, by Shawn Carman See also * Kuni Yaruko/Meta Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Jade Magistrates